clickerheroesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Monster
Monster sind die Kreaturen die im Laufe des Spiels töten musst. Du musst pro Ebene 10 Stück (5 Stück, wenn du Kumawakamaru, Ancient of Shadows ''besitzt) und alle 5 Ebenen einen Boss töten, dieser hat eine Zeitbeschränkung von 30 Sekunden (oder mehr falls du ''Chronos, Ancient of Time besitzt). Es gibt alle 100 Stufen Centurion-''Bosse, die ersten 10 sind einzigartig, nach Ebene 1.000 sind es normale Bosse, aber sie geben '''immer 'Hero Souls. '' Es gibt 11 verschiedene Ebenen-Biome: Wald, Savanne, Wüste, Sand, Sumpfgebiet, Gebirge, Höhlen, Steinfelder, Tundra, Astralriff und das Blutland. Sie tauchen in dieser Reihenfolge auf und dauern 10 Ebenen an, ausgenommen die ersten zweimal Mal, da dauern sie nur 5 Stufen an. Auf höheren Ebenen haben die haben die Monster mehr ''HP (Lebenspunkte). Schatzkiste Schatzkisten können auf allen Ebenen außer auf den Boss-Ebenen auftauchen. Sie geben 10x das Ebenen-Basis-Gold wenn du sie tötest und das kann später mit bestimmten Ancients ''erhöht werden. Die Warscheinlichkeit des Auftretens von Schatzkisten (der Anfangswert ist 1%) kann ebenfalls mit ''Dora, Ancient of Discovery ''erhöht werden. Eine Schatzkiste: Eine getroffene Schatzkiste: Relikt-Schlamm ''Hauptartikel: Relikte Relikt-Schlamm kann auf jeder Ebene, ab Zone 99, außer Boss-Stufen auftauchen, nachdem der Spieler den ersten Ascension ''(Aufstieg) hatte. Sie lassen ein '''Relikt '''fallen, ausrüstbare Gegenstände die unterschiedliche Boni gewähren, ähnlich wie ''Ancients. Ein Relikt-Schlamm: Ein getroffener Relikt-Schlamm: Wald-Monster Angry Potato (wütende Kartoffel) Es ist eine riesige Kartoffel und sie auf dem Weg um dich zu holen! Catra Catra ist die einzigste mit weiblichen Brüsten. Catra verwandelt sich in das hier, wenn sie "stirbt": Gerbeel Es ist eine gigantischer Wüstenmaus-Bienen-Hybrid-Scheußlichkeit! Gerbeelpillar Eine weitere Wüstenmaus-Käfer-Monströsität! Gloop Ein eher gewöhnlicher Schleim. Finky Uah! Eine gigantische Ratte! Flower Bloop Ein weiterer Schleim! Und es ist ein... Mädchen? Impossumble Eine Ratte in dieser Größe scheint unmöglich! Loggernaut Sogar die Bäume sind hinter dir her! Oder wenigstens die Stümpfe. Mushroom Bloop Es ist ein Schleim, vollständig aus Dreck gemacht! Sasquish Sogar Sasquatch ist hinter dir her! Wenigstens ist er fröhlich. Und hat keine Arme. Spit Flower Eine gigantische Blume und es sieht so aus als könnte Samen schießen! Tyrantula Eine gigantische Spinne?! Du wirst einen größeren Stiefel brauchen. Wald-Bosse Mamma Ferny Fat Bat Eine mit Blättern bedeckte Fledermaus, wahrscheinlich die größte die es gibt. Big Angry Potato Ich habe dir gesagt dass sie auf dem Weg ist um dich zu holen! Trockensavannen-Monster Caperticus Ein laufender Kaktus ist auf dem Weg dich zu stechen! Catra Catra ist mit schärferen Klauen zurück! Dirge Beetle Ein gigantischer Käfer mit einem Totenschädel als Muschel! Finky Finky die Ratte ist zurück! Flowering Caperticus Es hat auch eine Blume! Grablin Gaboolin hat einen Freund und er hat ein paar schlagkräftige Hände! Goboolin Regelrecht erschreckend! Sand Ball Ein lebendiger Ball aus Sand. Sieht nicht wie eine Bedrohung aus. Sand Bloop Es gibt auch Sand-Schleime! Trockensavannen-Bosse Big Dirge Beetle Wo hat er denn jetzt den Totenschädel in dieser Größe gefunden? Emperor Skorpinch Ein gigantischer Skorpion! Besser auf Abstand bleiben. Wüsten-Monster Dirge Beetle Mehr Käfer mit Totenschädeln. Finky Ist er auf jeder Stufe da? Flowering Caperticus Sogar tot riecht die Blume richtig gut. Goboolin Gaboolin ist zurück und streckt immer noch seine Zunge heraus. Grablin Grablind ist zurück und macht mit seinem Schlagspiel weiter! Sand Ball Du bemerkst diese Kreatur nicht mal falls du in sie trittst. Sand Bloop Du nimmst dir die Zeit um die Blume auf dem Schleim zu würdigen. Scorpinch War das nicht gerad ein Boss? Nein, sein Auge sieht anders aus. Tyrantula Hoffen wir, dass du deine Zerquetsch-Fertigkeit verbessert hast. Wüsten-Bosse King Caperticus Ich denke das könnte der Rekord für den größten Kaktus sein. Trolgre Die Goblins erzählten den Trolgres ''dass du böse Absichten hattest! Strand-Monster '''Sea Snail' Ich frage mich, was in der Muschel ist... Devilled Crab Eine kleine Krabbe kommt aus dem Meer, nur um dir in die Beine zu zwicken! Wie nervig. Turtloid Warlock Er hält sich so geheimnissvoll in seinen Klamotten. Das wird ihm eine Lehre sein! Finky Du beginnst daran zu zweifeln dass du dieser Ratte entkommen kannst. Ratty Sieht aus, als hätte Finky einen stärkeren Freund. Mouseketeer Sogar die Mäuse greifen mit Schwertern in den Kampf ein! Mousekewich Sieht so aus als hätten die Mäuse ein Händchen für die Magie. Flamingogo Ein Flamingo in Beinstulpen? Ich bin hier um Monster zu erschlagen, keine Clowns! Mudball Ein kleiner Ball aus Schlamm versucht deine Schuhe schmutzig zu machen. Turtloid Eine weitere Schildkröte stellt sich deiner Eroberung in den Weg! Stand-Bosse King Devilled Crab Königskrabbe? Eher eine königliches Festmahl! Octotentacle Sicherlich eine Schiffe versenkede Tentakel. Sumpfgebiet-Monster Gerbeel Die Gerbeel ist in ihrer vollen Pracht zurück! Sand Bloop Ich dachte das wäre das Sumpfgebiet, nicht die Sandlandschaft. Scorpinch Mehr Skorpione auf die man aufpassen muss. Goboolin Hüpft hinter den Bäumen hervor... Erschreck mich nicht so! Grablin Hey! Das ist mein Gold! Ich habe eine Menge Dinge dafür getötet! Mousekewich Sein Stab sollte dieses mal lieber noch magischer sein. Mouseketeer Ich frage mich, woher er diese Tomate hat... Flowering Caperticus Diese Stelle scheint zu nass für einen Kaktus zu sein. Sumpfgebiet-Bosse King Loggernaut Wer hätte jemals gedacht dass ein Blatt eine gute Waffe wäre? Mud Golem Eine Bestie, die aus dem Schlamm unter deinen Füßen gemacht ist. Gebirgs-Monster Mousekewich Du wirst ordentlichen Profit aus dem Goldring an seinem Hut schlagen. Mouseketeer Wer hat eigentlich die Schleifen an die Schwänze dieser Typen gebunden? Goboolin Sie haben dich meilenweit verfolgt, nur um dann einfach niedergeschlagen zu werden. Grablin Ich wette die Person, die diese Kreatur benannt hat, war nicht sehr kreativ. Flowering Caperticus Ich denke nicht dass Darwin sich Kakteen mit Füßen vorgestellt hat. Sand Bloop Ein weiterer Tag, ein weiterer Schleim. Gerbeel Wie diese Kreaturen fliegen können, liegt hinter meiner Vorstellungskraft. Scorpinch Ich frage mich was er hier anschaut. Mousity Ist das eine erwachsene Ratte? Gebirgs-Bosse Oversized Ratty Deine Helden wollen für eine Woche wirklich kein Rattenfleisch mehr essen. Big Feets Der echtere schmutzigere Sasquatsch. Höhlen-Monster Trolgre Sieht so aus, als ob der Trolgre he''runtergestuft wurde. '''Mushrimp' Es ist ein Pilz, des Untergangs!! Foomgus Der Gestank den dieses Ding absondert ist unerträglich. Bluzebleeb Es sieht mutiert aus. Grußelig. Goboolin Ich glaube diese Typen können ihre Zungen nicht in ihren Mund ziehen. Grablin Von welchen Kreaturen sind die Knochen, die diese Typen als Knüppel verwenden? d'Orcling Eine Erweiterung der Goblin-''Familie. Er ist jedoch ein ''Orc. Fat Bat Ha, er kann nichtmal fliegen! Mudball War zuvor nicht beängstigend und ist es immer noch nicht. Sage Shroom Zumindest sehen diese Typen magischer als die Mäuse. Mage Shroom Ein Pilz-Quallen-Magier? Jetzt hab ich alles gesehen. Floatsie Schon gut, ich habe noch nicht alles gesehen. Höhlen-Bosse Superfat Fat Bat Ich denke es ist Ferny fat bat allererstes Kind welches ausgebrochen ist? Dearth Bat Ich habe das Gefühl, das ist ein Bezug auf irgendetwas ... Steinlandschaft-Monster Stoney Bloop Ein weiterer Schleim für deine Sammlung. Zombie Bloop Ich habe nicht gewusst dass Schleime Zombies werden können! Oder Gehirne haben! Big Feets Dieser Typ brauch einen neuen Schnitt. Mit deinem Schwert! Mouseketeer Eine passende Arena in der er steht. Dearth Bat War er nicht GERADE noch ein Boss? Sealed Elemental Für die Sicherheit verschlossen. Darum musst du es zerbrechen! Cassoweary Ein Vogel mit einem Steintafel als Hut? Stankape Du willst nicht wissen was auf seinem Gesicht ist. Sage Shroom Ich frage mich wo die Münder dieser Dinger sind. Mousity Ich glaube es ist nur ein Freund von Ratty, oder vielleicht ist es einfach nur eine erwachsene Ratte. Steinlandschaft-Bosse King Stoney Bloop Mega-Schleim! Golem Er sieht aus, als ob er ein Jahrhundert gewartet hat, dass jemand vorbeikommt. Tundra-Monster Snowlouse Referi ''muss diese Kreatur zuvor bekämmpft haben. '''Snow Ghost' Sieht für mich eher wie ein Banshee ''aus. '''Snowball' Sollten wir die nicht eher werfen? Ice Bat Und jetzt lebt das Eis auch noch. Großartig. Ghostly Fat Bat Du kannst ihn kaum sehen! Snowkin Ein Schwert aus Eis scheint eine sehr gute Waffe zu sein. Snowmagus Pass auf, er hat einen Besen! Polaburrr Du willst dich nicht mit ihm anlegen. Snow Bloop Er sollte nicht in der Lage sein sich bewegen zu können, wenn er so kalt ist. Snowdier Er trifft wie ein Geschütz! Tundra-Bosse Yeti Er ist der König des Bergs! Apparition Du hast lieber ein paar Ohrschützer dabei. Astral-Riff-Monster Box Monster Es ist nur eine Box? Mit Zähnen! Ghostly Fat Bat Es ist einfacher ihn mit dem Weltall im Hintergrund zu sehen! Prime Slime Er sieht was du hier getan hast. Und hier. Und dort drüben. Mud Golem Wie ist eine Masse aus Dreck in den Weltall gekommen? Eye Slime Wow, was für ein großes Auge du hast... Sage Shroom Er sieht aus, als wäre er hier Zuhause. Sealed Elemental Ich frage mich wohin all diese Elemente gehen, wenn wir sie befreien. Ghostly Bloop Ein neues Mitglied der Schleim und Geist-Familie. Astral-Riff-Bosse Big Sage Shroom Wahrscheinlich ist er hier weil es den kleineren hier gefällt. Arcane Guardian Eine Instanz mit einer so großen Macht, dass sie das Spiel ruckeln lassen kann! (Klick ganz schnell auf ihn.) Blutland-Monster Sage Shroom Ich hoffe dass die Grobheit dieses Ortes ihn auch so sehr erreicht wie mich. Mud Golem Diese große Menge Schlamm kann für nichts gut sein. Geplant oder nicht. Eye Slime Er muss eine sehr gute Schutbarriere haben um hier nicht rot anzulaufen. Box Monster Irgendwie keine nasse Stapel Pappe. Ghostly Bloop Ich denke nicht, dass Geister sich darum kümmern, wie sich diese Ebene anfühlt... Prime Slime Er hat einiges an kranken Sachen gesehen. Ghostly Fat Bat Sogar die Geister sind zu fett um zu fliegen? Das ist ein bisschen traurig... Sealed Elemental Ich frage mich, wie schlecht es sich anfühlt für immer in einem Kristall eingeschlossen zu sein. Blutland-Bosse Fat Floatsie König der "Starre-in-deine-Seele-Club"-Gruppe. Putrefaction Ooze Ich will WIRKLICH nicht der Typ da drinn sein. Centennial-Bosse Alle 100 Ebenen (bis zu Ebene 1.000) wirst du gegen einzigartige Bosse kämpfen, die du auf keiner anderen Ebene triffst. Wenn du das erste Mal den Boss besiegst wirst du eine Errungenschaft'' (achievement) bekommen und du bekommst garantiert Helden-Seelen (Hero Souls).'' Omeet Er ist nur ein pinkelnder Hamster! The Green One Als Verkörperung der Natur selbst, ist er eine Macht die man beachten muss. Woodchip, The Rodent Sollte eine Diät machen. Queen of Bloops Keine Mutter ist erfreut darüber, wenn ihre Kinder getötet werden. Sehr viele davon. Doppler, the Robot Er sieht alles was im Himmel ist. Manche sagen er kann soweit zurück sehen bevor alles begann. Rashon, the Duke Warte, ist das ein Trolgre-''König? '''The Dark Wizard' Keiner weiss warum er hier ist, aber er steht dir im Weg! Tako, Head of the Octopi Daher kamen all diese Tentakel... Tako Returns Er war die ganze Zeit ein Roboter?! Oder er wollte eine Wiederholung... Lagomorph of Caerbannog ''' Es ist nur ein HASE! Hier, ich hab ihn. *kompletter Kopf wird abgebissen* Kappa Boss Wenn du eine Boss-Ebene erreichst, gibt es eine Chance dass anstatt eines normalen Boss, ein "Kappa"-Boss auftaucht. Es ist ein feindlicher ''Turloid-''Zauberer mit dem twicht.tv "Kappa"-Emote auf seinem Gesicht. Kappa Entfernte Monster '''Ramicorn Ein bisschen weit weg von der Weide, oder? Immortals Diese Vorschau wurde vom offiziellen Twitter-Account gepostet und sie sind später im Spiel aufgetaucht namens Immortals. die Schleime entwickeln sich!1 Neue Monster in Aussicht!2 en:Monsters fr:Les Monstres pl:Monsters ru:Монстры